


Scanner

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Developing Friendships, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Light on the Romance, Medium Angst, Mild Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: A brief moment of bonding between two newly aquainted captains. Inspired by the Endgame trailer.(Carol/Maria is confirmed, Steve/Bucky heavily hinted at bc parallels)





	Scanner

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in less than an hour and you can probably tell, but enjoy anyway!

 

“Hey,” Carol starts, approaching (actual! real! life!) Captain America as the Avengers filter out of the ready room, already ensconced in a slow rumble of preparations “I have a favour to ask.” 

 

“Oh?” he says, obviously trying very hard to give the impression that he’s experiencing any form of emotion. 

 

“Your fancy scanner thing, can I use it?” 

 

He smiles at her, ever so slightly, and instead of saying ‘sure’ or ‘I’ll show you how’, says without a hint of irony “Thanks for asking first.”

 

She nods her thanks, and gets to work. It’s been a while since she’s used Earth tech (her last physical visit was for Monica’s eighteenth, which in terms of tech development was an eon ago) but the principles have remained more or less the same, and soon enough she has it scouring through the digital landscape, probably violating all kinds of data protection laws. Ah, well. It’s for love. 

 

“Who are you looking for?” Captain America asks, which is a fair question. Carol feels unfairly scrutinised nonetheless. 

 

“One of the best pilots I’ve ever met, excluding me.” she replies vaguely. 

 

Carol’s hands are tapping a steady rhythm on the table in front of her; Captain America gives them a pointed look “I hope you find them. Will they remember you?” 

 

Carol snorts “I freaking hope so, I only spoke to her last week.”

 

“Ah.” Captain America says, almost without inflection. Carol suspects he’s containing a  _ lot  _ of inflection. 

 

An emotionally stunted male fighter. Would wonders never cease? 

 

“Come on,” she says, turning away from the flickering display to face the leader of the Avengers “Out with it.” 

 

He purses his lips, then asks in all seriousness “Will it affect you if she can’t be found?” 

 

She gives him a Look. He shakes his head wryly. 

 

“Stupid question. I guess, what I really mean is will you be able to shake it off on the outside? Enough to do what you need to do. Because,” he meets Carol’s gaze unwaveringly “I think you might be just what we need to do this thing.”

 

“I don’t know,” Carol retorts, meeting his eyes with just as much resolve “Did you? Shake it off?” 

 

“Not entirely.” he sighs “Not again.” 

 

_ Again?  _ Carol doesn’t ask. She has other things to think about. 

 

“You’d better pretend you’ve got your shit together for a bit longer.” she says, gaze reverting to the scanner ( _ why does it take so long?)  _ “If-  _ when  _ I find out she’s around I’ll need to see her. Her and o- her daughter too.”

 

Carol winces internally; it’s not as if she cares if Captain America starts giving her shit, but giving shit back would be such an unnecessary drama. 

 

Luckily, he just nods knowingly and asks “What’s her name?” 

“Maria.” Carol answers.

 

Then, simply because she hasn’t had the chance to tell the story in years, she adds “We were childhood friends. Grew up together. Lived together. Then I got taken to space, lost my memories, and forgot all about her. She remembered me, though. Always. And soon enough she reminded me, too. I reclaimed myself because of her.” 

 

She glances at Captain America, and is mildly alarmed to find that he looks on the verge of having a fit. She has just enough time to wonder if he’s as prone to strokes as an unenhanced man his age before the scanner beeps, and she whips around. It’s Maria’s face; Carol devours it greedily, eyes zooming so quickly over the text that she can feel them in her skull, until she comes to the all important line-  _ Status: Alive.  _

 

“Thank God.” Carol sighs, slumping over the table. Her heart’s running a mile a minute, a ball of dread named Monica still rests in the pit of her stomach, and nothing ( _ yet _ ) changes the fact that Fury is a cloud of dust, but, thank the laws of probability,  _ Maria is alive _ . 

 

“Alive.” Captain America reads. Carol’s slightly touched that he genuinely sounds more relieved than jealous “Will I meet her?” 

 

“Well,” Carol smirks, plans already forming in her mind “We’ll need all the help we can get.” 


End file.
